Past Events
by BiteMe21
Summary: How bad can one's past be? Especially when this person is a hunter. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie have yet to learn. Story about my OC. Suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**My first story, I am new at this. About half of this story was written a long time ago, but I decided to rewrite it. Remember this story has the vampire diaries concept and theme. Anyways hope you like it. **

Prologue

3 days ago

Walking through the town of Mystic Falls. It was a peaceful night, or so I thought, I smelt blood not too far from here. Being a werewolf/vampire hybrid it wasn't hard to smell blood. I followed the scent, it lead to a dark ally way. As I got closer I started to see a man next to a bloody body with blood all over his face. He looked to be about 19 years old. I hid in the shadows so that he wouldn't see me. "Vampire," I whispered. He then was heading to the Mystic Grill a crossed the street. I needed to kill him, so I decided to use one of my main strategies, seduction.

I walked right into the grill and went up to the bar and sat next to him.

"You look like you could use some company, names Kate," I said.

"Ethan," he answered.

"So what brings you here Ethan?" I asked.

"Just needed a drink, you?" he asked.

"I needed a place to clear my head," I answered.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Family drama," I lied.

We spent about an hour talking to each other. As that time passed he became more and more interested with me. Once I had him wrapped around my finger, I knew it was time to lure him in.

"Well Ethan its been nice talking to you, but I must be going."

"Ah, leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I promised my mother that I'd be home by 10:00, even though I don't want to. I would much rather stay here and talk to a handsome guy like you than be there," I lied.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he asked.

"Yeah I kinda do," I lied.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me and I pretended to enjoy it.

"Well Kate, how would you like it if I took you back to my place and made your night worth wild?"

"I would like that very much Ethan," I lied again.

He then took me to his apartment. Once we walked in and shut the door, he immediately started making out with me. He then picked me up and headed to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and started kissing down my neck. It was now the time to make my move.

"Ethan...there's something I...need to...tell you," I said.

He stopped kissing me and asked, "What is it?"

I then stuck my hand inside his chest and said, "I'm a vampire hunter."

He widened his eyes as I pulled is heart out, killing him instantly. After that I walk right out of his apartment and went home for the rest of the night.

**I know its short. Please leave a review telling me what you think of it so far.**


	2. Hanging Out And Girls Night

**For future readers so you won't be lost, remember this was written while season 4 of the vampire diaries was happening. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:Hanging Out And Girls Night

Present time

Walking through town again today. This time I'm meeting up with my friend Caroline in town square. I haven't seen her in a while **(For specific about a week and a half) **with hunting vampires getting in the way. She called and asked if we could hang out today and I said sure why not. I remember when I first met Caroline. I met her a couple days after I got into town, after Klaus turned me **(Before Elena was turned into a vampire**). Caroline is a vampire, a good vampire though. She knows how to control herself and she would never drink straight from the vain, unless it was absolutely necessary. Those were good enough reasons for me to not kill her.

"Hey, there you are, long time no see," Caroline said smiling.

I smiled back. "Hey Care," I answered. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"First we are having lunch at the Mystic Grill, then we are going around town to catch up, and then we are heading to my house for girls night with Elena and Bonnie," answered Caroline.

"Sounds good," I said.

* * *

(At the Grill)

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill, may I take your order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, I'll have a water and a salad," said Caroline.

"And what about you miss?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have an iced tea and a salad," I answered.

"Ok your food will be here in a few minutes," said the waitress.

After we got our food and ate, we compelled the waitress so we wouldn't have to pay for the food. Then we walked out of the Grill and started to walk around town.

"So Kate, what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" asked Caroline.

"Ah you know the usual, you?" I asked.

"Nothing much really, Klaus keeps on trying to break me and Tyler up," Caroline answered back a little bit annoyed at Klaus.

I laughed a little."He doesn't know when to give up does he," I said.

"Guess not," said Caroline.

"Anyways, how's everyone else been lately?" I asked.

"Everyone's been stressed out on finding the cure for Elena recently," said Caroline worriedly.

"When they get the cure, do you think Elena will take it?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm starting to wonder about that myself. Because she been acting like she doesn't even want the cure at all. Would you ever take it?" asked Caroline.

"That actually depends," I answered.

"Really, on what?" asked Caroline.

"It depends if I find an immortal lover or not. What about you, would you ever take it? I asked.

"Possibly, if I ever want to have kids and die old with my husband," answered Caroline.

We walked and talked til about five o'clock and decided to head on over to Caroline's house.

"Do you mind if we head on over to my apartment so I could pick up a few things?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Answered Caroline.

After we went to my apartment, Caroline called Elena and Bonnie telling them we are on our way to her house.

* * *

(At Caroline's house)

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Its open!" Caroline yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Elena and Bonnie

"Yay, you guys finally made it!" yelled Caroline with excitement.

Elena is also a vampire, a vampire that never wanted to be a vampire. She only uses her abilities to protect others, and just like Caroline, that was a good enough reason for me not to kill her. Bonnie is a witch. She comes from a long line of powerful Bennet witches.

"So want are we doing tonight Caroline?" asked Bonnie.

"We are going to watch a movie," said Caroline

"What movie?" I asked.

"Men In Black Three," answered Caroline.

"I love that movie," said Elena.

After we watched the movie, which was funny by the way, we started talking.

"Remember what our lives were like before all of this?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah," answered Elena and Caroline.

"Oh yeah Kate, you never told us what your life was like before you met all of us," said Caroline

"Yeah, what was your life like?" asked Elena.

"Well it's not really something I don't really talk about," I answered

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie

"What I mean is that there is a reason for what I do today and how I do it," I answered back while looking down at the floor sadly.

Once I heard nothing from them, I looked up to only see that they started to know where I was getting at just by the look of their faces.

"Can you tell us about it?" asked Elena

"To do that I would have to tell you what I've been through in the past three and a half years," I said.

"Well do you feel comfortable talking about it?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know not-…" I was interrupted by Caroline.

"Oh come on Kate talking about it will make you feel better," said Caroline.

I sighed. "Alright, but get comfortable, it's a long story," I said.

**That's it for today. Next chapter will start the flashback of Kate's past.**


	3. Where It All Started Part 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile, I have writer's block. So this chapter is going to be in at least 2 parts. For the entire back story it will be told the exact same way I did for the prologue and chapter 1. Probably the last thing to remember, when new characters come up I will describe what they look like a little bit, mostly hair and eye color, but other than that you guys can decide on what the look like (Besides the three that are on my fanfiction page, To see what Kate looks like go there). Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Where It All Started Part 1

Three and a half years ago

Driving into the school parking lot. I got out of my car and started walking towards the school. When I got into the school, I walked over to my best friend, Lia, who was standing by her locker.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, hey Kate," said Lia.

Lia was your average girl. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"So how was you weekend Kate?" asked Lia.

"It was okay, yours? I asked.

"Mine was-" Lia stopped. " Oh my god look," said Lia.

"What-" I stopped as I turned around.

I turned around to see this insanely hot guy, I never seen him here before so he must be new.

"How hot is he?" asked Lia

"Oh he is hot," I said in an amazed tone.

He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked over at us and we quickly looked away, but I'm sure he saw at least me staring at him. He then began walking towards us. As he was walking his eyes where on me and only me. I know that because Lia saw that he was staring at me and whispered me good luck and walked away.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" he asked.

"Kate," I answered nervously.

"Hey Kate I'm Derek," said Derek.

**Sorry that it's short. Like I said I have writer's block.**


	4. Where It All Started Part 2

**Once again I'm very, very sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. This time I have been very busy with school projects and learning a play for school. Finally they are both over. So here's part 2, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Where It All Started Part 2

"I don't mean to be a bother to you, but do you know where the Spanish class is?" asked Derek.

"Oh no your not bothering me at all, and it's down the hall to your left," I answered.

"Thanks, its my first hour," said Derek.

"Oh, mine too," I said.

"Want to walk there together?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

_(Bell Rings) _

"Shall we be going?" asked Derek.

"Yes, we shall," I answered

* * *

(After Class)

_(Walking out of classroom)_

"You know Kate, we should hang out some time," said Derek.

"Yeah we should," I said

After Derek left I saw Lia standing in the hall waiting for me.

"So how did it go?" asked Lia.

"It went great. He said that we should hang out some time," I answered.

"Oh my god really! Wait, what was his name?" asked Lia.

"His name was Derek," I said.

"A decent name," said Lia.

_(Bell Rings)_

"Come'on lets get to class," I said laughing a little.

"Okay," said Lia also laughing a little.

* * *

(After class and after school, at Kate's house)

The rest of my day was like a normal school day. It's now 6:00, my parents are out at a restaurant having dinner. So I thought I call and ask Lia if she wanted to come over, and she said yes. Me and Lia don't exactly live that far from each other, it's only about 5 blocks away.

_(Knock Knock Knock) _

"Hey Lia, come'on in," I said.

"So where are your parents Kate?" asked Lia.

"They went out to eat," I answered.

"Oh, ok. So anyways, what do you want to do?" asked Lia.

"Um, how about a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, but what kind of movie?" asked Lia.

"How about White Chicks? I asked.

"Okay," said Lia.

After we watched the movie, Lia went home. I then took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

(The next day, at school)

"Hey Kate," greeted Derek.

"Oh, hey Derek," I greeted.

"Listen, remember when I said that we should hang out sometime?" asked Derek.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, at the town's local coffee shop?" asked Derek.

Smiling I answered, "Sure I'd love too."

**Okay the next 1-2 chapters are going to be short, because I want to get the boring stuff out of the way and get on with the main plot of the story, and since I usually post weekly that means you guys are going to have to wait for about two weeks at the least. In the mean time if you have an idea on what's going to happen in future chapters, please let me know them in a review, and try to think about why I picked this part of the story to stop on.**


End file.
